Certain vehicles today have recording devices that record vehicle data. However, it may be desirable to provide improved recording of vehicle data, for example for performance vehicles.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques for improved recording vehicle data, for example for performance vehicles. It is also desirable to provide methods, systems, and vehicles utilizing such techniques. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.